


This Wasn't In The Job Description

by nerdaf00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is a news reporter, Jisung has powers, Light Kidnapping, Super Villain AU, jisung just wants to be a famous super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: Lee Felix just landed his dream job at JYP Publishing & News. Unfortunately, all they have him doing is running errands for what seems like every department in the company. Fortunately, it's while running one of these errands that he meets the story that could put him where he belongs; the writing office for the Stray Stories Paper, aka the most read newspaper in the country. And if being kidnapped by the newest supervillain in town is what it takes to put him there, well, so be it.





	This Wasn't In The Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> I tried :P
> 
> This is also much longer than I thought it was going to be ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Getting hired at your dream job, for your dream company, would seem like the greatest achievement, like, ever. But for rookie story writer Lee Felix, this was far from the perfect job. 

Don’t get him wrong, he was pumped to be working for JYP Publishing & News Company but he didn’t think this was what he’d be doing. 

“Oi Felix! We need you to go on a coffee run!” Chan, head of the writing department, called out to him. “The writers are staying late again.”

“Oh, okay. Um, do you know what they want?” Felix hated coffee runs. Why couldn’t they have him testing out new reporting equipment or working with the camera crew or even sitting in with the writing team during the brainstorming process. But no, he was bounced around from department to department running errands for who ever needed them done.

“Just get everyone an americano, they all have their special creamers and sugars in the breakroom fridge. You can take my card to pay for everything.” Chan paused to think for a second. “You can get something for yourself as well, if you’d like.”

“Thanks, Chan. I’ll try to be back as soon as possible.” Felix took the card from Chan and turned to walk towards the elevator.

“OH! One more thing before you go,” Felix paused, turning back around. “There’s a new supervillain running around the streets, he goes by the name of Hypsquir, like hipster but weirder. We aren’t sure what his powers are just yet, but his costume looks like some sort of three piece suit, the color changes every time he’s been spotted but it always matches his hair so he might be hard to identify if you do see him.”

“Hopefully he’s got bright hair then, thanks I guess. I’ll keep an eye out.” And with that Felix entered the elevator and headed to the ground floor. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting the most confused look from the barista when he ordered fifteen americanos with no cream or sugar and a single chocolate chip muffin, Felix was on his way back to the company. Walking with four drink trays wasn’t the easiest task, but he was sure he’d been through worse. 

At least until he bumped into someone tying their shoes. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” Felix tried not to drop the coffees as he apologized. “I didn’t even see you there, I didn’t spill anything on you did I?”

“Nope, not a drop on me. Don’t worry about it man, I’m fine.” 

At this Felix heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank god. I was scared I’d dropped something on your suit, which honestly would’ve been a nightmare because I am most definitely not making enough money to pay for dry cleani-” 

Felix’s words were cut off as the man he'd tripped over stood up. He was in a dark blue three piece suit that matched his hair color almost perfectly, with a matching mask covering only half of his face. 

“Y-you’re the- I mean your name is- well I guess it’d be your persona’s name,” This was the worst time for Felix’s words to fail him. Maybe he could just make a break for it and get inside somewhere before anything happened.

“Oh so you’ve heard of me! That’s great, I’m really glad word has spread around about the great and magnificent Hypsquir.” Hypsquir didn’t let Felix out of his sight, keeping eye contact as they danced around each other, Hypsquir always one step ahead of him. “You work for JYP Publishing, yeah? Oh don’t look so concerned, I’m not stalking you, you’re still wearing your employee badge. Ya know that’s a really great company, some of the best reporters work there. What do ya say we get to know each other a little better, **you should calm down and come with me**.”

Felix heard the change in Hypsquir’s voice, his tone becoming deeper and a little hypnotising. He couldn’t remember why he’d been so eager to get away from the supposed villain in the first place. 

Hypsquir held his hand out for Felix to take. “Let me carry those for you babe, we’ve got a long walk to the hideout.”

As Felix reached to take the villain’s hand the stack of coffees was lifted into the air by some invisible force. 

“Pretty cool huh? I’ll tell you all about my powers later okay? Right now I need you to **close your eyes and take a little nap for me** , I’ll wake you up as soon as we get to where we’re headed.” Felix couldn’t fight the soothing drawl compelling him to fall asleep, and before he knew it there was only darkness. 

With the cute reporter asleep on his feet, Hypsquir lifted him into his arms and set of for his hideout, the coffee trays floating along behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“-lix. Felix, come on sleeping beauty, open your eyes.” 

“Just five more minutes, please, I promise I’ll get to class on time.” Felix mumbled his pleas suddenly remembering the events that’d happened on his way back to the company. His eyes shot open to look at the chuckling villain in front of him. He wrists were tied together behind his chair, and aside from the small table to his right, the room was bare. 

“Ya know I was gonna let you sleep some more but I’m guessing whoever you bought those coffees for really, really wants them,” Hypsquir seemed excited that he was finally awake. “And you have to do something for me before I can let you go.”

“P-please don’t hurt me, I-I’ll do whatever you want.” Felix didn’t know if the pressure behind his eyelids was from tears of fear or sleep trying to pull him in again.

“Hurting you is the last thing I wanna do, freckles, I just need you to interview me for the Sunday paper’s super section.”

Felix couldn’t believe his ears. “I’m sorry, you want me to do what?”

Hypsquir just shrugged. “I want you, Lee Felix aka the reporter, to interview me, Han- Hypsquir aka the super villain that kidnapped you, for the most read section of the most read paper in the country so that I can get some recognition as a villain.”

Felix stared at the villain for a moment before shrugging. “Um, I’m actually a writer for Stray Stories so I don’t really know how to conduct interviews. And besides, anything I write about you probably won’t make it into the next edition, since they don’t even have me in the writing department half the time.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me I should’ve kidnapped one of the two super hot, super buff not-much-taller-than-either-of-us guys that work there instead? Or the one that looks like a bear that’s always on the news at 7 and 11 pm?” Hypsquir had started pacing halfway through his questions, his shiny suit catching the light each time he turned. 

Felix nodded before realizing just who the villain was talking about.

“Well, I don’t think Chan or Changbin would’ve been any better than me, Chan is head of the writing department and Changbin is like his second in command. Woojin would’ve probably had some good questions for you though.”

“Hm,” Hypsquir froze. “Well, I don’t have the time or the energy to go get one of them right now, and you’re already here so I guess you’ll have to do it.”

“Oh.”

“What you don’t want to???”

“No no no no, I’d love to!! This could be my big moment as a reporter- well writer- but this could be the thing that gets me into the brainstorming sessions.”

“Good.”

“I- uh, I just don’t know what to ask you….” Felix could feel the blush rising to his cheeks as he explained the problem to the villain in front of him. “And I kinda can’t write anything down if my hands are tied.”

Hypsquir had the decency to look a little sheepish. “Oh right sorry. Let me undo that for you and then i can just do all the talking! Don’t even worry about it freckles.”

Felix let the villain untie him before he reached into his pocket for his phone, a pen and his mini notepad. Pressing record on his dictation app, he looked back at Hypsquir. “Okay, when your ready go ahead.”

The villain nodded before breaking out into a huge smile. “Okay, so I guess my first question would have to be, what on earth does your name mean? HA Thanks for starting off with an easy one. It’s actually a combination of the words hypnotic and squirrel. That’s certainly very creative, could you elaborate a little more on that? Of course! Hypnotic has to do with my powers and everyone I know says I look like a hamster or squirrel with my squishy cheeks. I can see the resemblance, now since you mentioned hypnotic references you powers do you mind if I ask about them? Sure sure, go ahead-”

Felix ended up zoning out after a few minutes of Hypsquir going back and forth with himself. He wondered if anyone was panicking back at the office. This was, after all, the longest he had ever taken on a coffee run. Then again, when the writers got into the zone they didn’t notice most things. Felix focused again when Hypsquir reached over to hit stop on his phone. 

“Thank you very much for this opportunity, Felix.” A smirk came across the villains face. “Now I should probably drop you and those coffees off at your office. I need you to **go to sleep again**. Sorry babe, nothing personal, secret lair and all that jazz.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Felix woke up (for the second time!) he was standing in the elevator of JYP, the coffees on the floor next to him. How Hyosquir had gotten him here without tipping anyone off that he was a super villain, Felix would never know. The elevator dinged and Felix stepped out onto the floor of the writing department. Chan was there waiting for him. 

“Felix! Where have you been? It’s been two hours since you left. I was starting to think you’d been kidnapped!" 

Felix started to laugh, the events of the day finally catching up to him. “I actually was kidnapped, and guess what? I got to interview that new super villain because of it!” 

Chan stared at him for a second, before gesturing to the meeting room. “Why don’t you stay late with the rest of us? I can introduce you to the rest of the team and you can write up whatever you’ve got from that interview." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ba-bum! I hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Let me know if you want to see something specific either in the comments or over at my [ tumblr ](https://fangirlgeekyninja.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
